


Take My Everything.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Crazy Rick, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Horny Rick, Jealous Rick, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Possessive Rick, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slapping, Smut, Spankings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex, ZA, there will be more tags added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie is a wild soul with a free spirit. A rebellious nature, and an eye for a man she knows she shouldn't desire. But what's the fun in this world without taking a risk every now and then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What You Want.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, so I said I had a Maggie and Rick multi chapter in mind and here it is!
> 
> I will be posting in this as often as possible while I post for my other fics. Once I finish [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) I'll be posting for this and [My Perfect Girl.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5202266/chapters/11989613) More often. 
> 
> A Storm in Her Heart. and [Blood on Our Hands.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4759373/chapters/10882013) will be sticking to their usual update routine. All fic titles are linked if you guys wanna take a look!
> 
> Obviously, there's gonna be smut, and sexual tension in this fic.
> 
> The timeline starts against season 2 and will go through season 6 
> 
> Glenn and Maggie will happen, but, obviously she's going to be cheating with Rick thus the tag. Everything will be mostly AU but also go with the plotline Meaning Terminus etc. just with slight changes.
> 
> As the fic goes Rick will become Darker like on the show and more Possessive etc.
> 
> I'll be adding more tags as the fic goes as well.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_"This what you've been wanting Honey?"_

_His words were low, drawled thickly against her ear. Causing her to shiver beneath his wandering touch. Feeling the grasp of hands, rough, strong, hot grasping into her. Tearing the small strips of clothing free from her shapely form. Lips wandering over every sun kissed inch of her bare form._

_"You're so beautiful baby, so soft, warm,"_

_Maggie felt herself shivering beneath him. Yielding more and more at the press of fingers within her sides. Hooking the soft lace of her panties and peeling them down the length of shapely legs. Her fingers twisting, grasping, into raven curls feeling the press of lips, along her body. Leaving a trail of kisses, branded on her flesh._

_"Look at you Honey, just melting at my fingertips,"_

 

Slender fingers brushed against the cool wood floor, softly moving back and forth methodically feeling the smoothed surface beneath their touch. Feeling the bed shifting, as someone climbed onto the mattress beside her. Slender fingers touching her arm.

"Maggie, wake up,"

A soft groan filled her mouth, as she turned over. Hazel green eyes staring back at wide pale blue as Beth looked at with an ear to ear grin.

"Beth, do you know what time it is?"

"Clock downstairs said eight but, who knows these days,"

Maggie groaned, rolling her eyes as she turned over. Feeling her sister pushing on her playfully.

"Maggie, come on,"

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting up,"

Slender fingers grasped into the blanket, pulling it back, as she stood up. Hearing the soft gasp from Beth, seeing her sister in only the black bra and panties she had worn to bed. Of the two, Maggie had always been the rebellious one, the one that had followed her own path, and did what she desired. 

"Maggie, I can't believe you slept in that!"

"Oh come on Beth, it's just a bra and panties, not like I was naked,"

There was silence between them as she dressed, tossing her bra aside and choosing another for the day. Crimson silk, with matching thong. Hand grasped her tank top, pulling it on before she slipped into her jeans. 

"Maggie,"

"Hmm?"

"You think Daddy's gonna let those people stay here?"

"I hope so, I kinda have my eyes on someone,"

She could hear the sigh escaping her sisters mouth as she climbed off her bed. 

"Which one of them?"

Maggie debated answering, telling her Rick Grimes was the man she'd been eyeing ever since he'd run across their fields with his son in his arms. Silently dreaming of him, picturing them in every scene she could imagine. But she remained silent, refusing to tell her which one.

"Maggie, come on you, tell me everything,"

"Glenn, it's Glenn okay?"

"He seems nice, did you talk to him yet?"

"No, I'm sure I'll find some way to tell him I'm interested,"

Beth's gentle giggle filled the room as they headed downstairs. Hershel was there, seated at the dining table, reading his newspaper like always as Beth hurried out the front door grabbing a basket on her way out. Before Maggie followed. She could see the tents just beyond their home, shaded by the gentle kiss of the trees. Daryl was heading off to the woods, crossbow slung over his shoulder, a few of the others huddled by the RV they'd brought with them when the other half of their group had shown up. Seated beside Lori, was Rick. Blue eyes, staring off toward the distance. Maggie wanted to go to him, to throw every bit of caution to the wind and just tell him she desired him. But she didn't, she merely stood there, silently following behind her sister until she could no longer see him. 

Beth and her chatted while they picked fruit, about their Daddy, their farm, what was happening just beyond the safety they had here. About the group staying there. Before they were done, carrying their baskets back toward the House. Once more Maggie found herself staring toward the tent's, searching for the sight of blue eyes staring back at her. Only to find nothing, half of their group was gone, for supplies or one reason or the other. A soft sigh filled her mouth, as she headed inside, fingers grasping tightly to the basket as she carried it into the kitchen. Lori, Beth, and Carol, were in there. Chatting, and making dinner for them.

"I'm sure he'll come around Lori,"

"That's easier said than done, he hasn't forgiven me, I can see it in his eyes,"

"It's not to late Lori, you and Rick can fix things,"

"I don't think he see's it that way,"

Maggie placed her basket on the island centered in the middle of the kitchen. Hazel green eyes watching Lori as she talked with Carol. It wasn't her place to judge, or put into a marriage she knew nothing about. Instead, she remained silent, busying herself around the kitchen as Beth washed the fruit off. Grabbing a few plates and 

"Beth, I'm gonna head into town. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure,"

 

_Later:_

 

After her run into town, after the dinner filled more with tension than conversation and laughter. When everyone had ventured off for the night, Maggie Stripped off her jeans, and tossing them aside, fingers tugging at her tank top, pulling it down until it touched the top of crimson lace hugged around her bottom. Before she finally ventured from her bedroom. Moving one bare foot gently before the other as she eased downstairs. It was a habit, ever since she was Beth's age. Easing around the House, so her Daddy wouldn't hear her, letting in a boyfriend, or sneaking out for a party. The House was silent, barely illuminated except for the soft glow of light cast across the floor of the dinning room. Soft, barely audible steps, pushed against the hardwood floor as she ventured into the Kitchen.

Hand reaching forward and pulling the fridge open, leaning forward, fingertips grasping for the fruit at the bottom. Grasping at the bowl and pulling it, as she stood up closing it behind her. Gasping as she turned around, seeing blue eyes staring back at her. 

"I'm sorry Maggie,"

"It's Okay, Rick, I don't mind,"

A smirk rested on the corner of her lips, as she made her way around the kitchen island, giving him a full view of shapely legs, and crimson lace between her legs. Her hand held the bowl out in offering to him.

"Interested?"

"I really shouldn't Maggie, I just came in to check on Carl. I need to be getting back to Lori,"

A simple nod was all she offered, as she turned around, feeling his eyes wandering over her, once again.

"Does your wife wear thing's like this for you?"

"I-I don't understand,"

She turned around, eyes meeting his own directly, teeth toying with her bottom lip.

"Before all this, Now, Lori ever wear a thong for you?"

She could see the smile on his face, hear the soft chuckle rumbling within his throat. The click of his boots against the hardwood floor, as he moved closer. Blue eyes gazing down at her.

"No, Lori's a conservative type Maggie,"

There was barely an inch between their two forms, no more than a breath separating her from him. Eyes gazing at each other, in the barely lit room. She could feel the smile on her face, feel the heat on her flesh. 

"Would you like to see it again?"

"What?"

He chuckled softly, gazing down at her. Blue eyes seeming to shine a bit with more life than she'd seen in the entire time he'd been here. It felt so strange between them, he was married, had a son all reason told her not to do this. Not to flirt with him, tease him, desire someone she knew was with someone else. But she couldn't stop herself. 

"Do you want to see me bend over again?"

A smile spread over his mouth, bright, perfect, and sending a shiver down the length of her spine at the mere sight. 

"Okay, show me _Honey,_ "

Maggie shivered to hear the one single word escaping his mouth, the one she'd heard in her fantasies, spoken low against her ear so many times. She turned slowly, taking her time as her hand enclosed around the bowl moving back to the fridge as she opened it, leaning down, long sun kissed leg, and shapely ass in full view as she bent over. Lingering in the position, feeling his eyes flickering over every inch of her. Dragging over the soft curve of her ass, the crimson lace teasingly hiding the soft mound of flesh with a single strip of fabric. Maggie turned her head, gazing back at him, seeing those eyes looking at her with a primal hunger burning them. A need, staring at the teasing sight before him.

"Do you want to touch me Rick?"

Each word was low, sultry, silently beckoning him to her. To step beyond the line that had been between them until now, and place the first touch on her. One she'd been craving for so, so long. Rick moved forward, hips pushing tight against the soft, warm, shaped curve of her ass. Fingertips moving over the soft flesh of her legs, sending shivers through her. Building an ache for more, feeling the rough denim of his jeans rubbing against her bare flesh, the rough press of his fingers, before he moved back. 

"I need to get back to Lori Maggie,"

"Are you sure Rick? Sure, that's what you want?"

"I don't know Honey, I just can't right now,"

His boots sounded against the hardwood floor fading and becoming softer and softer until she could no longer hear them. A gentle sigh filled her mouth, as she stood up, pushing the fridge closed and headed back upstairs, easing Beth's bedroom door open as she eased it closed behind her. Her hand gently shaking her, hearing the soft groan as she stirred.

"Maggie?"

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"Course,"

Beth yawned moving over for her to climbed in beside her, as Maggie slipped in beside her, pulling the blanket over herself as she fell asleep.


	2. Like You Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Glenn make a run into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Slightly AU but Based on Episode: s02e06 Secrets.
> 
> All my other fics will be updated soonish guys!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Slender legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Grasping to him, pulling him into her, feeling the force, of every hard, forceful thrust driving into her beneath him._

_"Touch me honey,"_

_"Rick,"_

_There was silence all around them, shuddering breathe's of air cut short by the soft moan or gasp escaping from between parted lips. Feeling the strength of hard, solid, muscle and hot flesh pressed in need against her. Craving the sensation of flesh, on flesh contact. Hands running along sides, grasping at the nape of her neck and her hip. Gripping so tight, she knew'd the darkened kisses of fingers would be left behind marking her soft flesh._

_"She doesn't touch me like you do Honey, doesn't want me like you do,"_

 

Hazel green eyes slowly fluttered open feeling Beth wiggling beside her, groaning in her sleep. Listening to the soft rhythm of her sister's breath filling the silence between them. Her head turned gazing at her beside her, long golden hair spilling over her pillow and against her cheek. She worried for her, their farm had been so sheltered, safe, hidden away like a safe haven in a world of monsters. But how long could they stay safe here? How would Beth be out there? If she knew what was right there, tucked away within their Barn. She'd never so much as had her first kiss how could she protect herself? Slender fingers gently laced with Beths as she watched her sleep. Slowly drifting off herself.

Sunlight gently poured in shining brightly, over their sleeping forms. Placing a warm kiss on her cheek, as Maggie stirred finally. Yawning, as she sat upright fingers gently pushing glossy brown locks behind her ears before she eased from the bed slowly. Bare feet easing along the hardwood floor as she slipped into her bedroom. Grabbing a new bra, and thong, leggings, and t shirt for the day ahead. Enjoying the silence within their Home. The quiet peace rested within the walls after so much had taken place here. It was peaceful, but how long would it last? A sigh filled her mouth, as she reach for the bathroom door handle pulling it open and easing it shut behind her. Stripping off the few pieces of clothing that caressed her curves tossing them aside before she stepped into the shower.

Feeling the gentle kiss of water beading down against her flesh. Hands moving rushed, trying to hurry through this daily routine and save the water, she felt greedy using for this. The soft squeak of the knobs beneath her hands, the small room with sound. Giving life to the dead silence settled all around her. Water gently ran down her neck, falling from dark, damp strands falling around her face and brushing against her neck. Leaving soft trails along her flesh, as she toweled off pulling on the Emerald shaded bra, feeling the soft kiss of satin against her bare breasts. The hug like a lovers fingers caressing her, touching her the way she wished Rick would. Like he'd begun to do before he'd pulled away from her for a woman that had hurt him.

Her hands tugged the small emerald green silky fabric up the length of her legs before she finished dressing. Fingers tugging black leggings over her legs, before her hand grasped at the soft, red shirt pulling it on. Sighing softly, as hazel eyes gazed back at her from the mirror. Silently questioning herself if she wanted, desired, dreamed of, was something she could swallow. Looking in the eyes of his wife and knowing she desired her Husband. One step a time, was all she could and see where things went. Neither of them were guilty, neither so much as even sharing one kiss between them. It was harmless, wasn't it? Maggie shook her head, gathering her things as she ripped the bathroom door open heading toward her bedroom. Slipping into her boots and tossing her clothes aside. Her steps clicked softly, filling the house with the first sound all morning as she eased into her sisters room.

"Beth?"

Slowly, her hand touched her shoulder, gently shaking her and trying to stir her. Hearing the soft groan, giggling softly at the sight of her sister covering her eyes to shield them from the sunlight. 

"Beth, wake up,"

"I'm awake,"

Soft words filled her bedroom, falling silent as she yawned easing up into a sitting position. Hand moving to her nightstand and grabbing a hair tie, binding, soft blonde hair into a ponytail. Pale blue eyes gently gazing at her, before she smiled. Maggie was silent as she watched Beth climbing out of her bed, easing around her room trying to gain her sense and wake up. Clad in pajamas, yawning here and there as she opened her closet, grabbing clothes for the day. 

"Beth,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna take a ride into town, see if theres anything else Daddy might be able to use. You need anything?"

"Wouldn't mind a pizza,"

There was silence between them before their shared laughter filled the room. While Beth dressed, slipping on her jeans, and shirt while Maggie turned around giving her sister privacy. 

"I don't know, maybe a book,"

"Beth, all they have is those cheap trashy romance novels with those, take me in your arms covers,"

"Its something ain't it?"

Her eyes rolled softly, listening to her sister's words. Surprised, she'd want to read something that painted an image of false romance. Of exotic locations, and epic romances. Sailing the world, and making lover on the sands wrapped within each others arms. Something Maggie could never see her fantasies containing. She wanted passion, wild, raw, savage passion. Rough hands, and hungry lips, hard body and eyes, she could lose herself in every time they looked at her. Her eyes slowly drifted to the floor while Beth slipped her boots on. 

"I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Okay, don't forget my book,"

"I won't Beth, I promise,"

 

"You're pregnant,"

"Glenn, you can't tell anybody, okay?"

A sigh filled his mouth, as Glenn stood there, fingers curling into fists unsure of what to say to Lori. They'd all been together since the Quarry, been like a family to each other. It just didn't seem right to lie like this. Rick had a right to know, but, he couldn't make that choice for her. Put himself in the middle of a marriage that was already on the rocks. 

"But I suck at lying, what did Rick say?"

There was silence between them. Her eyes wandered away, staring off toward the distance, toward the trees, anywhere but on him. Hand running through wavy dark locks with a sigh before finally, she looked at him. Eyes meeting his own directly.

"You didn't tell him? Okay, but you have to, You're pregnant. You need vitamins, Medicine, a nice pillow, here,"

His hand extended toward her, fingers grasped onto the edge of the plate.

"You can have my share,"

"Honey, I don't want your food,okay? Eat,"

"You need to eat, You're too skinny. And if you aren't gonna let Rick take care of you, then someone has to. Lori, you have a medical condition, I'll make a run into town just tell me what you need. Okay?"

"Okay, just please don't tell anyone Glenn,"

 

A sighed, filled her mouth, as Maggie walked down the front steps of the porch. Eyes staring off toward the tents, watching them, Seeing Glenn as he waved to her motioning if she could come closer. Her steps were slow, taking her time coming toward them all, they'd been through so much from what she'd heard here and there. What Rick had told her Daddy, an itchy trigger finger was the last thing she needed. One of them mistaking hurried steps for something rushing toward them in an aggressive manner. Glenn hurried over to her, smiling brightly, like a schoolboy seeing his crush. Before he finally spoke to her. 

"Maggie, are-are you going into town again soon?"

"I-I was actually heading there. Why?"

"I want to come with you, some of us need some things and,"

"Sure, I'll wait right here while you get your stuff,"

He smiled suddenly, grinning ear to ear before he rushed off into one of the tents. Her eyes wandered around gazing at the makeshift campsite they'd made. Tents, Campfire, some of them chatting amongst themselves. A soft sigh filled her mouth, as she turned around, eyes meeting the gaze of cold blue staring back at her while the others chatted over some map she could barely even see. Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip, seeing the smile slowly forming on his lips before she turned around. Back to him, in a teasing reminder of what he'd seen beneath. When Glenn returned, ready to go. Maggie started toward the Barn, turning around walking backwards smiling as she saw those blue eyes watching her before he turned away looking back to the map in front of him.

"Maggie, did you hear me?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked how far is town from here,"

"Not far, maybe a couple miles give or take,"

There was silence between them as they saddled the Horses, silence as they rode along the path into town. Glenn speaking here and there, talking to her, as if trying to get to know her better. Curious about her, if she was seeing someone before all this. Questions she simply refused to answer. It was a supply run, not a date, it seemed just, unusual to talk about what used to be, what they had, what they'd lost. Living in the past would only hold them down, they needed a future in this world. 

"I appreciate you being here Glenn, I do. But, I don't want to talk about the past. We've got to move forward, keep strong, and keep on going. I know it sounds harsh, but, the past talking about before, it isn't gonna change things now. How everything is,"

"Sorry,"

"We just got to take it one day at a time okay?"

"Okay,"

He smiled a bit, before silence once more settled between them. The Pharmacy finally coming into sight, as they stopped. Tying the horses, before they went inside. Glenn headed toward an aisle scattered with boxes all over the floor, as she went to the back behind the counter. Grabbing boxes of medication, searching through them for a moment. Hazel green eyes reading over each label, when she gasped, feeling fingers gripped into her wrist. Cold, hard, digging into her. Seeing cold, listless eyes staring back at her as she tried to yank away.

"Glenn!"

His name escaped her in a scream, hearing the clatter somewhere in the store as he dove over the counter. Wood shelf connecting with the thing that had been grasping around her wrist. The thud as it fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face looking at it lying there. Before it was up once more, snarling grasping for the two of them. His hand grasped something off his belt, as she saw the splatter of dark, thick matter splashing against the wall as it fell to the ground once more. Wet sounds as Glenn continued hitting into it, mingling with her sobs. How could she keep Beth safe, if she couldn't even protect herself? Silence settled between them as he stood up, arms encircling around her hugging her.

"Are you okay? Did it get you? Did it bite you?"

She nodded hugging him, thankful he'd come with her and feeling regret for being so cold to him along the way. Before she pulled away, nodding softly, and wiping at her eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, lets-let's just go,"

"I can't, I got to find stuff for Lori,"

"We almost died, and I'm supposed to stay here for Lori?"

"She asked me for these,"

His hand shoved into his pocket, handing her the small piece of paper. Her eyes scanning over each item, when she felt a flare of anger within herself. Seeing the items she felt were worth taking a risk for, risking others lives for. Maggie huffed grabbing the items as she made her way around the store. Grabbing the book she'd promised Beth. Before she shoved out the front door climbing up onto her horse as Glenn followed. When they'd returned back home, back to the Farm, back to safety, her hand grasped around the bag. Steps hurried, rushed, as Glenn chased behind her.

"Hey! We got your stuff,"

"Maggie, hang on, please, keep your voice down,"

"Why? Nothing to hide. We got your special delivery right here, we got your Lotion, got your conditioner, your Soap Opera Digest,"

"Maggie,"

Glenn tried once more, trying to calm her down. But reason was something Maggie refused to hear. She'd believed in her father's thoughts that those people were sick. That they could be cured, saved, she was angry not so much at Lori for being so selfish she felt people were supposed to risk their lives for Lotion, and hair care products. It was anger that, she'd been wrong to believe those things were harmless. Anger that she hadn't been able to protect herself from one. And fear that she wouldn't be able to save Beth if one of them grasped onto her like it'd done to her.

"Next time you want something, get it your damn self. We're not your errand boys,"

"Honey, I-"

"Don't _you_ call me Honey, Oh and by the way, heres your pills,"

Her hand shoved into the bag as she tossed them at her, anger burning behind her eyes as she glared at her. Before she turned and walked off toward the House. Fingers grasping into the bag held tightly within her hand, as she hurried up the front steps, pushing the door open.

"Beth?"

"I'm in the Kitchen!"

The sound of her footsteps were hurried, clicking against the hardwood floor as she turned the corner. Beth was smiling as she turned around, before her smile fell away seeing the crimson splashed dark on her shirt. 

"Maggie!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, we went to the pharmacy and, had a little bit of trouble with one of them. Glenn killed it before it could hurt me,"

Beth's hands touched her arms, eyes searching her searching for a wound before she wrapped around her. Hugging her, sobbing softly, as Maggie ran a hand through soft, blonde curls. 

"I'm okay, Beth, I'm okay,"


	3. Craving You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "S'that what you've been craving Honey?"
> 
> "Yes, been wanting it ever since I saw you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter but its coming guys!
> 
> The next chapter of [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) and my others will be up soonish!
> 
> POV Shifts between Maggie and Lori this chapter.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_I wish I had a cigarette._

A sharpened sigh filled the silence as Maggie paced back and forth. Feeling the irritation, the anger boiling within her like water overtop of a fire. Beth turned another page of her book, legs curled in front of her. Pale blue eyes looking at Maggie for a moment, before they drifted back to her the page of her book. Neither of them speaking, just, doing their own thing though they were together. 

"Your gonna wear a path in the floor you keep at it,"

"I don't care," 

There was silence between them once more, only the soft sound of her feet moving over the hardwood floor, and Beths gentle sounds as she turned the next page of the book. 

"What happened Maggie?"

"Nothing Beth,"

"Maggie,"

Her sister sat her book down, crawling toward the end of the bed, wide blue eyes gazing at her. Watching her, as she continued to pace back and forth. Trying to calm herself down, to forget she'd almost been bitten today. Forget she wasn't able to protect herself. She needed to be stronger, for their Daddy, for herself, for Beth. They were sisters, best friends, always had been since the day Hershel had held her up to see through the maternity ward window. Gazing at her baby sister for the first time. Knowing, she was responsible for her and always would be responsible for Beth.

"Maggie tell me, we always tell each other stuff,"

"I-We went to the pharmacy and, Glenn was looking through some stuff in an aisle for Lori. I was, going through some medicines and, one of those things. Grabbed me, Glenn saved my life,"

"You didn't tell me you almost died!"

"Almost Beth, I'm right here,"

Pale blue eyes turned away from her, looking off toward the distance. Hurt, fear, concern etched clearly on her sister's face. Maggie eased forward, hugging her, and feeling the grasp of her arms hugging tightly around her. 

"I don't want to lose you Maggie,"

"You aren't Beth, I promise,"

 

Slender fingers fumbled with the packet of pills. Turning them, looking at them, debating them. Her eyes turned toward the bottle of prenatal vitamins Glenn had given her after Maggie had stormed off slamming into the House. She couldn't do this, could she? Honestly, bring a baby into this, _this_ world. They weren't even going to be able to stay here. They had food, water, showers, everything they needed to survive. To just feel like before everything had happened, like they still had a chance out here. The sting of tears burned within her eyes, as Lori looked at the pills clutched tightly within her hand. How many more times, how many more times could she hurt Rick?

She'd already fucked up, seen the way he looked at her every now and then. Like he knew, like he could see what her and Shane had done within her eyes. _I love you. That's all I got._ Those words meant everything to her, to know, even if he knew by some odd chance about them. He still loved her, still wanted a life with her and their son. _Maybe this is our second chance. Not many get that._ Maybe, this was their second chance, a new start for her, him, Carl. A chance to just move forward and forget all the fights, all the mistakes, all the moments both of them had taken for granted and just, be like they used to be in the beginning.

Trembling fingers, clutched to the pills. Ripping them open, tearing and dumping them into her hand. Swallowing them, as she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Sobbing as she tore another pack open, swallowing them. Second chance, Our second, a new start for them. A new start as husband and wife, parents, lovers, she couldn't do this. Couldn't hurt him with one more mistake because she was afraid, or scared. Lori pushed herself upright, hurrying from their tent and across the field. Rushing, and feeling the stream of her tears flowing. Her fingers shoved down into her mouth, as she fell onto her knees. Forcing herself to throw up. Seeing the pills still whole, perfect, lying there against the grass. Feeling the tears pouring from her, as she sobbed. Fingers grasping into the dirt. Trying to find the strength to tell Rick everything. 

About the baby, about her and Shane, how she'd betrayed him, their marriage, his trust. God, she felt so ashamed for everything she'd done from the day Shane had told her Rick was at the Hospital until this very moment. Sobbing in the dirt. There was silence all around her, dead eerie silence like the rest of the world was slowly falling into. She'd find the way to tell him, she had to do it. A gasp filled her mouth as she heard the rhythmic crunch behind her. Footsteps filling the silence, bringing life to the land the dead were slowly taking over. Lori gazed over her shoulder, eyes meeting Ricks cold stare. 

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

Slowly, she pushed herself onto her feet, fingers fidgeting in front of her. Eyes refusing to look at him, before she forced herself to look at him. Blue eyes looking so cold, so angry, like he wanted to scream at her but held himself back. 

"We can't leave. I'm pregnant,"

Her voice was soft, barely audible as she spoke. Trying to just remain calm, and tell him what she needed to tell him without them ending up in a fight. She didn't want their second to be worse than their first had been. She wanted him, their children, a life together, even if it was in this hell on earth. He was moving, walking closer to her, as he threw the empty packet at her.

"Are you?"

"I threw them up. You can yell if you want. You can scream if you have to, but talk to me,"

Silence settled between them for a few moments, as she felt the tears welling within her eyes once more. Threatening to fall at any moment. How could she talk to him when he was this angry?

"How long have you known?"

"Does it matter? Days? Weeks?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm telling you now,"

"No. I found these. So Glenn knows, right? Instead of going to me, you sent him to get pills?"

"I panicked. You tell me we have no roof and no walls... "

"Do not put this on me!"

He was screaming, moving closer to her blue eyes staring at her like she was a stranger. Not the woman he'd fallen in love with, the woman he'd married, had a child with. Started a life with. She knew, she'd fucked up telling Glenn and not the father of her baby. Telling someone other than him, was wrong, but, how could she tell him? How could she even begin to explain what she was going through inside.

"You tear into me for keeping secrets when you're holding onto this? You want me to bring a baby into this? To live a short, cruel life?"

"How can you think like that?"

He was screaming again, pacing in circles like a caged lion. Blue eyes burning with the anger he wouldn't let come out fully. Even now, he was reserved, holding back. Something Shane had always said made Rick the more logical of the two of them. The thinker that kept him grounded.

"We can't even protect the son we already have,"

"So this is the solution?"

Lori took a step toward him, closing the small gap of space between them, trying to be closer to him. Talk to him, make him see what she was trying to say.

"Rick, I threw them up. I screwed up,"

There was silence between them once more.

"I don't know how we do this."

"We can make it work,"

Her hands ran through glossy locks, body, lowering down until she was resting on her haunches. Eyes staring toward the dirt. Unsure if she could even bring herself to look at him and see how upset he was with her.

"How? Tell me how. We'll figure it out,"

"Shouldn't we try to figure it out? You threw up the pills. You want this baby. I know you do,"

"Not like this. Not giving birth in a ditch. Not when its life will hang by a thread from the second it's born. Not when every cry will put it, and Carl, and everyone we care about, in danger,"

"That's not right,"

"Rick not even giving it a chance isn't right either. Maybe this is why I didn't want to tell you,"

Her eyes slowly lifted, meeting his directors as she saw him moving closer. Hand extended toward her, as she grasped his hand gently. Feeling herself pulled up and onto her feet as she felt his hands running through her hair. Fingertips gently running along her cheeks, touching her so tenderly. Gentle, loving.

"I still... I still don't understand why. You really think I'd make you have a baby you don't want?"

"No, so that if I went through with it, it would be on my conscience and not yours,"

"Maybe that's true, but I can't live like this anymore, Lori. We can't live like this,"

Those eyes gazed down into her own. Fingertips gently teasing through her dark wavy hair. Touching her so gentle, so caring.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, feeling the hot stream of tears running freely as she looked at him. Melting beneath his fingertips as she grasped the front of his shirt. Holding fists of fabric within her hands.

"Shane and I-"

"I know. You thought I was dead. The world went to shit and you thought I was dead. Right?"

"Yeah,"

 

Once the day was done, dinner was over, and everyone had went their own way for the night. Some to sleep, some just to lay within their tents and think. The House had fallen into silence, Beth moved beside her, kicking her blanket off and turning over. A sigh filled her mouth as Maggie felt the sweat clinging to her flesh. It was hot, miserable, she just needed air. Needed to just feel the air on her skin, even if it was warm outside, it had to be warmer than this room. One leg gently eased onto the floor as she slipped out. Pulling on the bottom of her t shirt, feeling the soft brush against her thighs with every step she took. Her steps were soft on each step, trying her best not to wake her sister or her daddy. Fingers grasped tightly around the doorknob as she pulled it open, easing it closed behind her as she stepped onto the front porch. It was dark, only the soft silvery kiss of moonlight casting enough light for her to see as she stood there. Arms folded over her chest, gazing out toward the tents. 

"Thought I was the only one who couldn't sleep,"

Her eyes turned toward the direction she'd heard his voice coming from. When she felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight before her. Blue eyes staring back at her, as he tilted the bottle in his hand upwards. Slowly Maggie moved toward him, sitting down on the porch swing beside him. Hazel green eyes staring at those blue eyes, as he looked out toward the distance. 

"Rick, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Maggie, just stupid,"

"You're anything but that Rick. You've survived, you made it here, kept those people alive. I wouldn't call that stupid,"

"Lori-"

His words fell away from him as he took another swallow of the alcohol within the bottle. Blue eyes staring off toward the tents in the distance, as she turned sideways, watching him. Searching for the answer to what was bothering him. He was a strong man, a man she'd seen come back from so much in the short time she'd known him.

"Lori didn't want the baby,"

"I know, Glenn went with me to the Pharmacy and, we got attacked by one of those things. He stopped it, but, I was so angry when I came back. I yelled at Lori, threw those pills at her and, I shouldn't have but,"

"It's okay Maggie,"

Silence settled between them for a few moments as he held the bottle out for her, as she took it. Gently grasping it, as she took a few swallows. Before she sat it down.

"It's my fault, I always fuck up with her. Always even before all this, thats why she went to Shane. I know it is,"

"She cheated on you?"

"She thought I was dead, Maggie,"

"I can't see cheating on you with Shane,"

Her words paused, as she stood up suddenly. Easing forward, as she swung one leg over, moving until she was straddled on his lap. Feeling the grasp of his fingers digging into her hips, but not pulling her closer. Leaning back, and keeping a small amount of space between them. Her arms draped on his shoulders, feeling the soft scratch of his shirt beneath her bare flesh. This was wrong, she knew it was, but he was hurting, upset, how could she just abandon him? Walk off and leave him drinking alone in the dark. Her fingertips teased through raven curls, as she looked at him. Leaning closer, and closing the gap of space between them.

"You're smart Rick, Caring, Sexy, any woman would be envious of Lori. But what shes doing to you, hurting you, isn't right,"

His fingers grasped tighter to her warm form. Grasping into her through the soft fabric of her t shirt. Blue eyes staring at her, with an intensity burning behind them. Her hips moved, wiggling against him and feeling the press of his body beneath her own as she leaned closer. Teasingly brushing her lips against his own.

"You really think that Maggie?"

"I do, if you were mine, I'd never take you for granted,"

Her lips pressed against his throat, feeling hot flesh beneath her gentle kiss. His hard cock poking against her, as his hands moved. Grasping into her, slipping over her hips and into the soft shapely curve of her ass. 

"I'd never lie,"

Each word was whispered against his throat, lost in a trail of kisses.

"Never crave anyones cock inside me, except yours,"

A low groan rumbled within his throat, as she spoke. Planting kisses along his throat, and jaw line. Feeling the scratch of his beard against her soft flesh every time she did. His hands moved over her, touching her, slipping beneath her shirt and teasing over the soft lace covering her from him. Moving his hips against her, rolling his hips against her, massaging her pussy through her panties rubbing against her. Groaning with every roll of his hips against her warmth, and aching body. Maggie moaned softly, against his neck. Wiggling and moving to meet every movement beneath her. Aching to feel more, to feel his hands touching her. To feel him inside her, fucking her, cumming inside of her. Just like in her fantasies.

"S'that what you've been craving Honey?"

"Yes, been wanting it ever since I saw you,"

Each word was laced in that sweet, southern drawl. Thick, and melting her. She could hear the low, deep chuckle rumbling within his throat, feel his touches becoming harder, rougher, possessive almost. Hurting her, but hurting her just how she needed. Making her feel alive more than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

"Then show me Honey,"


	4. I Want You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. Just smutty smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut happens!
> 
> Set against 02x07 - Pretty Much Dead Already
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Show you?"

A tease laced her words. One that like everything else between them, had been a part of the temptation. Tempting him to come to her, to touch her, to give in and let himself free something other than sadness. His hands moved over her, becoming rougher, harder, with every grasp into her. Hurting her, to the point she knew she'd be bruised tomorrow. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was Rick, and her. There was a moment of hesitation between them, the final chance to forget everything that had happened to this point. For her to go inside, and go back to bed and him go to Lori. To try and save the marriage that was hanging by a single thread. But she didn't want to stop, she didn't want to see him hurting. See a man like him, someone so strong, in pain.

Her lips collided with his own as she closed the final gap of space between them. Feeling the roughness of his kiss as he returned hers. A hunger burning within him, one Maggie was all but eager to feed. Her hand glided along his chest, feeling his warmth, every hard, solid inch, beneath her fingertips. Gliding down over his stomach, and slipping between them. Clutching at the clasp on his belt. Before his hand was pushing hers away, fingers taking place of her own as the clatter of his belt filled the silence between them. Their kiss becoming more, and more ravenous as they gave in to each other. Yielding to one another and, forgetting everything but now. His marriage, The baby, Her Daddy, and the farm. How thin of a thread their group was hanging by here because of her Daddy wanting them gone.

Maggie pulled herself back, slipping off of his lap. Feeling the loss of his lips, of his hungry, aching kiss. Blue eyes gazed at her, watching her, as her hands slipped beneath her shirt. Slender fingers hooking each side of Green lace and pulling it down the length of shapely legs. Stepping out of them, before she was slipping back into his lap. Feeling the warmth between them, the cool lick of air between her legs. His hand moved between them, fingers teasing over her, and the bare, wet, mound of flesh pushing against his touch. Coating his fingers as they teased against her, shoving against him, in need to feel more between them. 

"I want you."

His words were lost against her flesh, barely audible, but enough, she'd heard him. 

"Then take me, take me Rick."

Something seemed to change within him suddenly, gone was the man that been filled with guilt the night before. The man that seemed like he'd never cheat on his wife even if his life depended on it. He felt wilder, as he moved beneath her. Fingers ripping at the zipper on his jeans, as she felt the press of hard, flesh beneath her. The touch of his cock against her wet, and aching pussy. A cry of pleasure filled them both, as he thrust upwards. Forcing his entire length within her, feeling the snug, tight, grasp of her soaked depths clenching tightly around him. Neither of them moved for a moment, just relished the sensation of their sin. Her fingers moved, grasping into his shoulders as her hips rolled, milking a groan of pleasure in response. His hands grasped into her, fingers digging into the soft curve of her hips and yanking her closer. Before they were moving, hips rolling together, bodies moving in rhythm. In understanding, of what each other wanted. Of what each other _needed._

Her hips moved faster against him, feeling the force of each and every thrust beneath her. Feeling herself stretched tightly around his hard, throbbing cock pounding into her. Fucking her hard, fast, angry. Like somehow, he was working out everything that had happened. Lori cheating, those pills, out on her. Her hands grasped into his shirt, hazel green eyes looking at those icy eyes staring at her. All his kindness, all his goodness, seeming to be gone and only raw, savage anger left in its place. A cry escaped her feeling his hands gripping harder into her, lifting her, sitting her on top of the railing of the porch. Hot hands grasping her legs behind the knees, and lifting them, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Grasping to him, feeling the rough thrust against her as he forced himself deeper inside her. 

Oh god this hurt, it hurt more than she'd ever dreamed it would. But, it was a pain she could take, a pain she could enjoy every time she felt the sting. Knowing why she felt that way. His hands moved over her, one grasping hard, gripping into the soft curve of her hip, as the other grasped the nape of her neck. Sending an odd chill, even through the warmth through her entire body. It was wrong, it was aggressive, unlike everything she'd ever pictured in her fantasies. Yet, there was an edge of tranquility just resting on the edge of the pain. Something that made her every ache, worth it. Her fingers ran along his sides, feeling the fast, rock of his body beneath her craving touch. Exploring over him, feeling the warmth, the tightness of his body, the strength within him. Maggie cried out, leaning backwards off the railing. Feeling the bite of teeth digging into her warm, soft, flesh. Biting into her, marking her, hard enough, she'd bear the mark for day's. 

A mark everyone would see, but one she wouldn't hide. It was a mark that held a story. The first mark Rick Grimes had ever given to her. Her body leaned further, feeling his own blanketing against her. The soft bounce of perky breasts against his chest, as her legs grasped tighter around him. Her hands grasping within the thick of raven curls, as she melted beneath him. Panting, moaning, screaming until she shattered beneath him. Crying out, at the sensation of warmth filling her, feeling the vibration of low, primal growls against her neck escaping his mouth. Neither of them spoke, just grasped onto one another. Panting, feeling the wash of pleasure seeping into them. Before he was moving, leaning back enough for his lips to capture her own. Tongue dipping into her mouth, before she pulled away. Feeling the press of him against, as she pressed her forehead against his. Fingers gently tracing over his jawline.

"I have to go Honey."

"I know, just, help me down."

His lips pressed to hers once more, before he was moving, grasping onto her and lowering her down off the railing. Her legs shook, felt as if they'd give out from under her at any moment , but she enjoyed it. Enjoyed the sensation coursing through her entire body. Neither of them speaking, as he zipped his jeans, and fixed his belt, while she searched for her panties.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, try and get some rest alright? I'll see you at breakfast."

Those eyes gazed down at her, meeting her gaze directly. Both of them unsure to kiss, hug, or simply walk away after their sinful act. Her eyes closed as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her own once more. Before he was gone, walking across the lawn toward the tent, he shared with Lori. Maggie sighed softly, running a hand through soft brunette locks before she headed back inside, easing upstairs and back into Beth's bedroom. Tossing green lace onto the floor as she slipped beneath the blanket and curled beside her sister's sleeping form.

 

The first rays of sunlight gently poured into the House, filling it with warmth, the promise of the new day beginning for them all. The first day after last night. Maggie sighed softly, as she busied herself around the kitchen. Trying to forget the sting of soreness between her legs every time she moved, or felt the kiss of her jeans against her. She was tired, sore, but it was a feeling she wouldn't have traded for anything in the world. She only hoped he was better today, somehow finding a way to deal with the things that had upset him last night. There was silence, the soft click of a door and then her Daddy was speaking. 

"Been working so hard lately."

"You know we can help you out with your work."

Her eyes lifted from the food hearing Ricks voice.

"It's my field to tend."

"Hershel I understand, Your farm, your say."

"I don't want to debate."

"Not a debate, a discussion."

There was silence between them suddenly. Something that sounded so strange, she knew her Daddy wanted them gone. Had only offered them shelter until Carl was better and able to be moved. But she didn't want them to leave, didn't want Rick to leave and go back out there to whatever fate was waiting for him.

"I need you and your group gone by the end of the week."

"You and I have our differences with the way we look at the walkers. Those people, they may be dead, they may be alive. But my people, us, we are alive right now, right here, right in front of you. You send us out there and that could change."

"I've given you safe harbor. My conscience is clear."

"This farm... This farm is special. You've been shielded from what's been going on out there. Dale said you saw everything happen on the news. Well, it's been... It's been a long time since the cameras stopped rolling. The first time I saw a walker it was just half a body snapping at me from the ground. My inclination wasn't to kill it. But what the world is out there isn't what you saw on TV. It is much, much worse and it changes you. Either into one of them or something a lot less than the person you were. _Please_ do not... do not send us out there again."

Silence settled between them once more.

"My wife's pregnant. That's either a gift here or a death sentence out there. If we were to stay we could help you with the work, with securing this place. We can survive together."

"Rick, I'm telling you we can't."

"You think about what you're doing."

"I've thought about it."

"Think about it."

" _I've thought about it._ "

"Think about it again. We can't go out there."

Maggie was silent as she heard the rhythmic click of Ricks boots against the hardwood floor. Becoming softer, and softer, until they were gone. The sigh that escaped her Daddy, and footsteps as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Her eyes gazed at her Daddy, before she looked away. Feeling like a child in the way she was pouting, but, she knew Rick was right. They'd die out there. 

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Maggie, Carl doesn't need any more of my help."

"So that's it?"

A sigh escaped him suddenly, as their eyes meet each other directly. Before she turned continuing with breakfast as if he wasn't there. 

"Rick was trying to make his case. It'll be hard. They'll have to be careful. But he was being dramatic. They're a strong group. They've done well on their own. They're just going to have to go out and find their own farm. There's plenty of them now to choose from." 

"There aren't. Every one of them nearby is burned out or full of those things." 

"Things? So we just keep these people here forever? How are they my responsibility?"

Maggie turned around suddenly, hazel green eyes meeting her daddy's soft gaze. She knew he didn't want to send them away. Knew if he did, they wouldn't last out there. She knew, he was trying to keep them safe. Her, Beth, the things he held dear above and beyond everything else.

"A new command I give to you: Love one another as I have loved you. That's what you told me, right? I was mad about mom. Mad about you marrying Annette. I was 14 years old and I was awful, to you more than anybody. All I wanted to do was smoke and shoplift. _Love one another_. That's what you told me."

"Maggie. That was different."

"No. You're different."

"I am. But we're not. I love you."

"Is this about Glenn?"

"No, He saved my life yesterday when one of the people you think is sick tried to kill me. How's that for dramatic? Things aren't what you think they are. They aren't. Don't do this. Okay? It's not about me and Glenn. It's not about me and you. It's about you. It's about who you are, who you're gonna be. I have to finish Breakfast."

"Maggie..."

"If you send them out there, Loris pregnant Daddy. She needs food, and a bed, somewhere to give birth that's safe. You think thats out there?"


	5. We Shouldn't Be Doing This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We shouldn't be doing this Maggie."
> 
> "Then walk away."
> 
> Her lips brushed his own, feeling his hand slipping from her cheek, fingers grasping the nape of her neck and yanking her to him suddenly. Blue eyes gazing down at her, as her fingers worked each button open. Hungry to touch him beneath his clothes. A shiver ran the length of spine feeling the stroke of his hand along her side, fingers grasping into her hip and yanking her even closer than she was already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a time skip in a few chapters guys.
> 
> The current timeline is about middle of season 2 so I might jump into season 3 timeline in a few chapters.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of the door slamming filled the silence that had settled over the House. She couldn't be in there, not right now. Maggie hurried down the front steps of their Home, every step hurried, moving her further and further away from there. It wasn't fair, how could he sit there and hear how bad the world was out there and still just turn them away like that? A man that had taught them to love, to never turn away a soul that was in need was turning his back on them. Sending away someone she liked, someone that had made her feel alive for the first time since all this had happened. Hazel green eyes looked out toward the tents watching them, Glenn waved to her, as she returned the wave forcing herself to smile through her anger at her Daddy. Before she walked away, searching for Rick. Walking until she found him, walking through the waist high fields beyond the Farm. 

"Rick!"

His pace, stopped hearing her calling out to him, those blue eyes gazing at her, as he turned around. Standing there, as she walked toward him. Every step closing the gap of space between them until, she was standing in front of him. Eyes gazing up into those eyes, she'd been lost in since the day he'd stepped into their Home.

"You should go back Maggie."

"I don't want to go back. Not right now."

Silence settled between them, as his eyes looked down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry I just walked off last night. Guess it doesn't matter now."

"It's okay. I heard you and Daddy talking Rick. I know what he said, but he'll come around I know he will."

Her eyes gazed around, as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. Hugging him, as she rested her head on his chest. Hearing the slow, steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Feeling the warmth of his arms encircling around her. Fingers running through her hair, slowly. Taking his time. It was peaceful here, just the two of them away from the Farm, from Lori, from her Daddy. Away from everything except each other. Before she leaned back, eyes meeting his own directly, as her teeth toyed with her bottom lip.

"Rick..."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go somewhere private. Just the two of us, get away from all that mess back there."

He nodded softly, before they parted from each other, walking toward the thick brush of the woods just beyond the field. Neither of them speaking s they walked side by side. She knew this, was why she wanted them to stay so badly. Rick, was special, he was different from every other guy, she'd ever been with before. He was handsome, smart, strong,everything she'd always dreamed of in her fantasies. She knew he loved Lori, had children, but, there wasn't any reason not to have fun. 

"You and Lori work things out?"

"Not really no. I've been wondering how things are gonna turn out, if we're gonna make it. If there's still anything worth fighting for."

"Do you love her?"

" 'Course but, I'm not sure she still wants us Maggie."

"She'll come 'round."

"Glenn hasn't stopped talking about you. Think that he's got a crush on you."

"You jealous?"

A tease laced her words as she looked at him, seeing the soft smirk slowly forming on his lips. Before they were stopping their gentle stride once they were far enough into the thick of woods. Hidden away from everything except each other. Maggie eased toward him, fingertips gently toying with the buttons on his shirt. Feeling the hot, rough, touch of his hands running along her arms. Before they were caressing her cheeks, pulling her to him, as his lips brushed against her own in a ghost of a kiss. 

"We shouldn't be doing this Maggie."

"Then walk away."

Her lips brushed his own, feeling his hand slipping from her cheek, fingers grasping the nape of her neck and yanking her to him suddenly. Blue eyes gazing down at her, as her fingers worked each button open. Hungry to touch him beneath his clothes. A shiver ran the length of spine feeling the stroke of his hand along her side, fingers grasping into her hip and yanking her even closer than she was already. 

"You want me to Honey? You want me to go?"

"No, You want to go?"

"No. I want to stay right _here._ "

His body shoved tighter to her own suddenly. Capturing her lips against his own, stepping forward and forcing her to step back. Until her back met against the rough surface of tree bark. Feeling the scratch through the fabric of her shirt. Her body sandwiched between Rick, and the tree as her eyes gazed up at him. Seeing those icy blue eyes gazing down at her. Before she felt the grasp of his fingers digging into her hips. Yanking her to him, ripping at her jeans and undoing the button on the top. Fingers hooking her zipper and pulling it down, as his hand shoved inside her jeans. Fingers teasing over soft lace, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs as her hips jutted forward. Rocking against his fingers aching for more. To feel him inside her once more.

"Oh Honey, you're _dripping._ Bet you're just aching inside aren't you?"

Every word was cooed against her lips, teasing her in such an unfair manner. A simple nod was all she could manage feeling the teasing brush of his fingers against wet, needing flesh. Teasing over her through lace, and rubbing her, massaging her, but not enough to give her pleasure. Just bring her to the edge, but denying her the fall over into blissful release. Her fingertips ran over him, pulling at the last button as his shirt fell open. Sun kissed flesh, and hard body right there beneath her wandering fingertips. Tracing over him, and feeling every hard, hot, inch. She'd pictured him so, so many times in her dreams. But nothing, compared to the image live in flesh.

"Just aching to feel you fuck me again."

"S'that right, honey?"

"Been aching for you since I woke up, wanting to feel you, taste you."

"Show me, you've been wanting me since you woke up? Show me how _bad_ you need it baby."

Maggie could feel the smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, seeing the shine within those blue eyes beneath the sunlight pouring from the canopy of leaves overhead. Before she was lowering herself, feeling his hand slipping away from her, bringing his fingers to his lips and tasting them. Tasting her stained on his fingertips. Watching her until she was kneeling before him, fingers working open his gun belt, tugging it open and letting it fall to the soil below. Working open the other, and tugging it through the belt loops on his jeans before she leaned forward, grasping his zipper between teeth tugging, and pulling until his jeans were open. Slender fingers moved inside, teasing the hard outline of his cock beneath her touch before she grasped him. Tugging him free from his jeans.

She didn't bother teasing, she wanted him, wanted the taste of him filling her mouth. Sucking him in in, as her mouth enclosed over his cock, forcing herself down until she'd reach the base. Feeling the grasp of his fingers grasping within her hair. Tugging, and pulling, blue eyes gazing down at the sight before him. Hazel green eyes staring up at him, mouth working along his hard cock, hands held onto the roughened denim of his jeans. Dark glossy locks grasped within his hands. Maggie knew, how this looked, felt the arousal licking between her thighs picturing the image within her own mind as to what Rick saw when he gazed down at her. Knelt down like this. His hips thrust forward, pushing his cock deeper within the warmth of her mouth. 

"Look at you honey, fucking perfect just like this."

Her moans vibrated against him, as she felt his hips started to roll, moving faster, and faster. Grasping within darkened locks and moving her along his cock, fucking her mouth, and causing her to moan at the sight of him doing this. Hips moving, blue eyes staring down at her filled with lust. Hearing the low groans of pleasure rumbling within his throat. Her nails grasped into his jeans, urging him forward, teasing his cock with the brush and flick of her tongue against his thrusts..Eyes meeting his own directly, and silently telling him how good he tasted, how wet she was, how badly she craved the taste of his cum filling her mouth. Before his thrusts became rougher, harder, hurting, but she didn't care. She needed this, he needed this, it was something they desired. A sin they'd submitted to for the second time, and found their heaven within.

A loud groan filled him as she felt the gush of warmth filling her, coating her mouth, and filling her with the taste of him. Maggie gasped, feeling him moving, her airway returned as she sucked in a breath of air greedily. Before Ricks lips were covering her own. Body colliding against her own, and forcing her down into the dirt beneath them. Fingers grasping, and ripping at her jeans. Yanking, and tugging, until she was bare. Crying out in pleasure as he slipped inside. Groaning at the grasp of her pussy clenched around his cock. Maggie wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers twisting and grasping into his shirt. Feeling the roughened, roll of his hips between her legs. Nails sinking into him, as she cried out. Lost in the pleasure coursing through her veins. Lost in the sensation of his cock moving within her. Filling her, pounding into her, sending stings of pain and jolts of bliss through her entire body.

Placing a trail of heated kisses along her neck, fingers grasping into the soft sun kissed flesh of her hips. Groans, and pants, lost against the soft flesh of her neck. Maggie moaned out, dragging her nails along his shirt, grasping into him, and wrapping her legs tighter around Rick. Pulling him into her, hungering to feel the warmth of his cum inside her.

"Rick...Rick..."

His name escaped her in pants, near the edge of moans as she felt his hips moving still, pounding into her, fucking her hard, fast, just the way she hungered to feel. A Scream of utter ecstasy escaped her as she came beneath him, feeling the gush of warmth deep inside her. Neither of them spoke, as they lay there, panting, breathless, craving one another more than ever as their lips sought the embrace of each other. Before they parted, moving away from one another in silence.

"I want you to stay, I'll talk to Daddy and see what I can do."

"Honey, he wants us gone."

Maggie crawled toward him, climbing into his lap, as her lips pressed against his own. 

"I at least wanna try Rick."

"I want you baby."

"Later, I'll find you."

Their lips pressed once more before they pulled away from each other. Dressing in silence before they started back for the Farm. Walking together, until they reach the fence parting and heading in different directions like two strangers. A sigh filled her mouth, as she hurried up the front steps and into the House. Searching for her Daddy, to try and talk to him again. Reason with him, and make him see they needed their Farm just as much as they needed it.


	6. Just Touch Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't stay long baby."
> 
> Each word was panted into her mouth, lost against the kiss of her lips meeting his own, as her fingers grasped into his curls. Shivering beneath his hot, touch running along her curves. 
> 
> "I know, just touch me, don't talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter of [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) will be up soonish guys!
> 
> POV Shifts between Maggie, and Lori this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Wavy locks gently fell over her shoulder, as slender fingers pushed them behind her ear. Trying to forget about everything except the peaceful silence. The smell of the trees and grass, blending together and filling every inward drawn breath. She could do this, there was nothing to hide now, the baby, her and Shane. Rick knew it all now, there was no secrets, no hiding now, just focusing on them. Their second chance at building their lives together, even in a world like this. 

"Lori, we gotta talk."

Her eyes slowly drifted upwards as she saw Shane coming toward her. Dark eyes staring at the chair in front of her in question before she nodded. There was silence between them, tension, something she'd never felt with Shane before, he was changing, becoming something different from the cocky Shane her and Rick had always known. She didn't want to be alone with him, be alone with someone that made her feel uneasy. After what had happened, after he'd tried-her fingers grasped into the roughened denim of her jeans. Twisting, and grasping, trying to look at anything except the man seated across from her. Someone she'd called a friend, trusted, now made her feel strange. Like he was dangerous, to her, Rick, everything here.

"I thought he was dead."

"Shane, I don't.."

"Then when he came back, right then, right there, you see I wished he was...."

His words paused as his fingers ran along his jawline, dark eyes staring at her. Watching her, as if he was searching her face for something. Some lingering emotion, something close to love or whatever he'd thought she felt for him. Her eyes glared at him, hearing the words escaping him. 

"Not... not because you wouldn't be mine, but because I knew that sooner or later he would be dead. See Rick, he ain't built for this world, not for what it is now."

"You're wrong."

"You're wrong. Lori, how many times has he saved your life?"

"We aren't having this conversation, Shane. Just leave me be, that, me and you, it's done and over."

"I just... I want to know how many times. Because by my count, I've saved your life on four different occasions. And that's Carl's too. So I just want to ask you, how many times has Rick saved your life?"

Lori ran a hand through her hair, as a sigh escaped from her mouth. Eyes gazing down at her shoes instead of the watching eyes staring across at her. 

"That night at the camp. That night at the camp after the fish fry."

"No, no no. See, no. That was me too. You see, Rick, he showed up late because he went on a rescue mission over nothing. Yeah, he joined in, but see, we wouldn't have been in that situation if he hadn't left because he felt that he needed to leave to save someone that he knew was gone. And so we lost people, people that didn't need to be lost Lori. We lost... Rick told me."

She didn't want to hear this, didn't want to hear how many times he thought he'd saved her and her son. He needed to let go, needed to let go of her and the memories of their mistakes. Forget about "them" and focus on making it in this world. Her brows furrowed, as he spoke.

"Told you what?"

"And I know the reason why you didn't is because you know it's mine."

"It's _Rick's._ "

"Okay. You know, we carried on quite a bit before Rick got back, Lori. It's mine. You know it is."

"You're wrong. You're wrong!"

Tears stung within her eyes as she grasped tighter to her jeans. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just leave her be? Lori shoved upright suddenly, eyes filled anger, the rage she'd been building within herself since the day they'd set foot on the Farm.

"I'm sorry. Shane, I'm sorry. But even if it's yours, it's not gonna be yours. It's never gonna be be yours and there's nothing you can do to change that. Look at me..."

His eyes lifted gazing up at her, as her eyes met his directly. 

"We are over. Done, finished, I'm Ricks wife and this, is our baby. Not ours, stay away from me, and stay away from Carl."

Every word sounded harsh, cold, emotionless, but they were the words that had needed to be said. Her eyes glared at him once more, before she walked off heading back toward the tent. Leaving him, and the memories of whatever they'd shared behind her.

 

The soft sound of her boots against the hardwood floor filled the house with sound as she moved from room to room. 

"Daddy?"

"I'm in here Maggie."

His hand gently closed his book as she turned the corner. Eyes meeting each others gazes directly, as she sat down beside him at the table. Hazel green eyes staring at him, unsure of what to say or how to even express her emotions in a way he'd understand.

"Daddy...I need to talk to you."

"If it's about Rick, and the group I told you, my decision is final."

"They got a baby coming Daddy. They need this farm just as much as we do."

"Maggie, we can't-"

"They need this place. I know you care Daddy, I know you do. I understand you're just trying to keep me, and Beth safe. But, more hands means more help. More eyes to keep watch and keep us all safe."

Silence settled between them for a few moments, as his hand gently took hold of her own. Fingers lacing with her own, as a sigh filled his mouth. 

"If-If I let them stay, they're gonna have to help with the people in the Barn. Understand they need help. I'll talk to Rick after dinner, tell him about the Barn and, if he agrees they can stay."

Her hand grasped her daddy's softly, as she nodded. Sitting in silence together for a few moments, hearing Beths soft humming in the kitchen. Sounds that felt like before, when their home was filled with the laughter of their family. The sounds of the living, sounds she could still hear even if only in a memory. The soft grasp of her daddy's hand pulled her from her thoughts hazel green eyes meeting soft blue. A gentle smile shared between them, before she pulled away. Watching her Daddy as he slipped his glasses back on, and returned to his book. Beth moved around the kitchen, turning around with a soft gasp of surprise at the sight of her sister standing there. Before a smile slowly formed on her lips, Maggie walked forward, fingertips gently strumming on the kitchen island.

"You need any help?"

"If you wanna."

Silence settled between the two of them, as Maggie washed her hands taking her place beside Beth. The two of them chatting here and there, as they fixed dinner. Slicing carrots, and Shelling Peas. Smelling the herbs roasting with the chicken in the oven. Neither of them speaking, just sharing a smile here and there. Just like before, just like always. The Hours seemed to tick away faster than they'd all expected, silence shared between them all as they ate dinner. Glares sharing between Lori, and Shane, ones Maggie could only guess the story behind. Her leg twitched, feeling the brush of fingers against her. Eyes lifting from the plate before her, and meeting those blue eyes gazing back at her before they looked away. His hand slowly inching along her leg, touching her, and causing her body to ache for the feel of him once more. 

Slowly, her hand fell from the table. Fingers lacing with Ricks as she grasped his hand. Wanting him, needing him, to feel skin on skin contact shared between them. Her eyes glanced around the table, watching as the others ate, talked, unaware of them. Of what was happening right before their eyes. Slender fingers grasped to his hand, slowly pulling him toward the warm, wet, needing flesh that rested beneath her jeans. 

"Rick?"

Her hand stopped hearing her daddy's voice suddenly, as slender fingers uncurled from his hand. Falling away and returning to her lap, as blue eyes stared across at her Daddy.

"I'd like to speak to you after dinner."

The rest of the dinner was filled with silence, only the soft clank of forks and knives meeting the glass of the plates. Before it was done, over as quickly as it had began the others departed as Beth and Maggie cleaned the table. Slowly stacking dishes and carrying them into the kitchen to be washed. The silence filled with Rick and their daddy's voices.

 

"How many have you killed?"

"Too many to count."

"Can you stop?"

Silence settled between them for a few moments as Beth hands her the next dish to dry.

"There are people out there who haven't been in their right minds, people who I believe can be restored."

"You're not talking about the walkers, are you?"

"It doesn't matter if you see them as human beings anymore. But if you and your people are going to stay _here,_ that's how you're gonna have to treat them. My farm, my say. I want you and Lori, and your son to stay in the House. It's gonna get cold, we have room. It's what's best for the baby."

"I'll tell her tonight."

Footsteps filled the silence settled with their home once more, as Beth and Maggie finished the dishes before they parted. Beth heading upstairs to read her book, and Maggie heading toward the front door. Slipping out silently, each step hurried down the front steps, hurrying through the darkness searching for him. Gasping at the grasp of fingers around her arm, feeling herself being pulled, yanked, and tugged into the darkness.

"It's me Honey."

A smile formed on her lips, as her hands ran along his chest, feeling the soft scratch of his shirt beneath her touch. Feeling the brush of his lips against her own. His body pushing tighter against her own, as their lips found each others in the darkness. Hungry, ravenous, famished for the touch, the taste of each other. 

"I can't stay long baby."

Each word was panted into her mouth, lost against the kiss of her lips meeting his own, as her fingers grasped into his curls. Shivering beneath his hot, touch running along her curves. 

"I know, just touch me, don't talk."

Their mouths moved together, burning with the ache for another, as his grasps became harder. Gripping into her, and yanking her against him, groaning into her mouth, at the feel of warm, perky, breasts shoved tight against his chest. One hand fell away from his curls, dragging along his shoulder, and moving, grasping his cock through his jeans. Teasing him, and feeling the need burning within her lovers kiss. Fingers grasping him, teasing him, massaging him, and milking low groans from his mouth. His fingers moved, tugging at her belt, ripping at the leather, and tossing it to the ground. 

"You want it honey?"

"You know I want it."

His hands moved with her own, each ripping at the other, lowering onto the earth beneath them. Maggie moved back, tugging at her jeans, and panties, working off her clothing until only the softened fabric of her tank top covered her. Laying back, as hazel green eyes watched her lover, reaching into his jeans and taking his cock in hand. Groaning as he stroked himself, eyes feasting on the image of tight, soft, bare flesh kissed in a silvery glow from the moonlight barely lighting the darkness. Cloaking their sin in the shadows.

"Spread your legs honey."

Her legs spread, parting wide, and giving his eyes the feast she knew he desired to see. The shimmering wetness stained between her thighs and clinging to the soft mound of flesh between her legs. 

"You're fucking breathtaking baby."

A shared sound of pleasure mingled together, as Rick thrust inside her. Hands running along the soft, warm, flesh of her legs, as they grasped around his waist. Feeling the hard, fast, rhythmic pound against her. Aching to feel the kiss of bliss washing over them both before they had to part. Returning back to their "lives" until they met again in secret. Maggies nails clawed at him, grasping into the back of his shirt, gripping onto him, and rolling her hips beneath him. Fucking him back, and moaning as his groans became louder, deeper, sounding more and more primal until they were coming undone together. Cumming, and staining one another, lips pressing together in need before they parted. Dressing in the darkness, and walking away for the night.


	7. Can You Do That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That is my wife. That is my son. That is my child. If you're gonna be with us, you gotta follow my lead, you gotta trust me Shane. Can you do that?"
> 
> "Rick...."
> 
> "Shane, can you do that?"
> 
> "I can Brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> The next chapters of [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) and [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) will be up soonish guys!
> 
> POV Shifts between Maggie, and Lori this chapter.
> 
> AU but mostly based off of Season 2 episode 10 18 Miles Out.
> 
> I'm debating a Rick and Shane one shot or multi chapter guys I need feedback if you guys wanna see it!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders as she sat there, hands gathering her hair, and working each piece back and forth into a braid. Soft blue eyes gazing back at her from the mirror, as Maggie watched her sister's eyes gazing at her. Smiling softly, as she reach for the small black elastic laying on the vanity. 

"You think Daddy and Mr Grimes are really gonna figure out their problems?"

"I hope so Beth."

"Is it true?"

Her sisters soft angelic voice sounded like a gentle breath of air as she spoke. Soft blue eyes gazing down as she tied the band around her hair. Toying with the last bit, before she turned around on her seat. 

"Is what true?"

"About Lori, the baby, and those....Pills."

"Yeah, it is Beth."

"I always wanted a child, something to call my own. I know now, ain't the time for talking like that, but, she's lucky."

"Yeah, she is lucky Beth."

 

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she paced, hands running through long glossy locks. Fingers bunching, and gathering them nervously, as she felt the endless flow of tears streaming down her face. He wasn't gonna stop, wasn't going to leave them alone, the baby, her, Rick, Carl. They weren't safe, they needed to go, send him away, something. Lori sighed softly, wiping at her eyes, trying to compose herself as she heard the zipper on the front of the tent. Her gasp filling the silence settled all around her, as Rick stepped inside. Working his boots off, as he moved toward the makeshift bed near the other side. Blue eyes gazing down at the floor, looking away from her.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"Hershel wants us to stay, move inside the House. You, me, Carl, I told him I'd tell you tonight."

"Baby, thats-are we staying?"

"Looks like we are."

"I knew you'd convince him."

"It wasn't me, it was Maggie. She told me she was gonna talk to him."

His eyes looked away as he spoke, looking off toward the distance beyond their tent. Silent, as she climbed onto the cot behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Rick, We need to talk about Shane."

Silence settled between them once more. A dead, emotionless silence, one that had never been there between them before. Her eyes gazed at him, watching him, and feeling his body tensing beneath her gentle touch. Sighing softly, before he turned his head, gazing at her over his shoulder.

"What's he done now?"

"He thinks the baby's _his._ No matter what, it's _yours._

"He'll accept that Lori."

"You're gonna have to make him."

"Rick, He won't listen to me. He's delusional and he's dangerous. You've seen what he did at the Quarry. He's threatened people. He's scaring people and he's scaring me. And I think he killed Otis. I think he left him behind and I think... I think he did it not just to save Carl but because he loves me..."

"But you don't know that Lori."

"And he thinks that we're supposed to be together no matter what."

"I've killed myself because of you, and Carl and the baby."

"You killed to protect what's yours?"

"That's right."

"Shane thinks I'm _his._ He thinks the baby's _his._ And he says you can't protect us, that you're gonna get us killed. He's dangerous, Rick, and he won't stop."

Blue eyes stared off toward the distance as she spoke, his hand gently grasping her own, before he pulled away. Slipping out of her embrace.

"I can keep you, the baby, and Carl safe Lori. Get your stuff together, we're not spending the night out here with Shane."

Lori nodded softly, as she hurried around their tent grabbing the few things they'd collected inside. Clothes, shampoo, her things, until she'd packed two simple bags. Tucking their family album under her arm as they headed toward the House. Their steps were hurried, faster than she'd expected them to be toward the Greene's home. Lori eased up the front steps behind him, waiting beside him, eyes gazing out toward the tents, the RV, everyone else as the door opened and they slipped inside.

 

Silence settled between her and Beth, as her sister moved around the room. Slipping into the bathroom and changing into her pajamas. Soft blue eyes looking so bright, yet sad at the same time.

"Beth, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just, I keep thinking about everyone out there. Us, Daddy, if this place is gonna hold."

"It will Beth."

"C'mon Maggie, Daddys clueless. He had us waiting for a cure. He knows he was wrong."

"When has daddy ever admitted he was wrong?"

"Never."

Her voice was a gentle whisper as she climbed into her bed, slender fingers grasping at the soft blanket her mother had quilted for her. Maggie sighed softly, pacing back and forth. Trying, searching, for the words she knew her sister needed to hear.

"Maggie, one of those people, the ones who are supposed to be sick. Attacked you. You know daddy's wrong, they aren't sick, they're dangerous. They're going to overrun this place eventually and what's going to happen then?" 

"We'll be safe Beth."

"How?"

"Rick, Daddy, they'll protect us."

"Rick will save his family, and the others out there. We're alone, Maggie, it's just me, you, and Daddy against a whole world of those things."

"Beth, please, you're chasing green eyed monsters. Nothings gonna happen, the farm will hold."

"I'm scared."

Tears streamed down her sisters face flowing fast, hard, as her soft sobs filled the silence settled around them. Maggie slowly climbed into bed beside her, arms wrapping her gently, pulling her close, as slender fingers ran through golden curls. Soothing her, reassuring her, that she was here. Alive, safe, beside her and always would be there. Beth's arms curled around her, grasping around her, holding onto her as if her very life depended on it. Soft shh's, escaped from Maggies mouth as her hand continued to run through golden curls. Trying to soothe away the fear, the sadness, that was swelling within her sisters heart.

"Shh, it'll be okay Beth. I know it will. We have each other, daddy, Rick, they'll keep us safe. Keep the farm safe, and I'll keep you safe. Just like always Beth."

"I love you..."

Her soft voice was choked in between sobs, as she spoke, sobbing and shaking against her embrace. The sound of footsteps outside the bedroom, pulling her from her sister, as she saw the shadows moving past. Heard her Daddys voice, and the sound of a door closing before her attention drifted back to her sister.

There was silence between them as her eyes drifted around the room they'd been given. It was quaint, old-fashioned like the rest of the House. But something for them, the first good that had come their way since this entire thing had began. A new place for their second chance. Somewhere safe for their baby to be born, somewhere they could have a life together. Lori sighed softly, as she stripped off her shirt, wavy locks brushing against the soft flesh of her back, as she moved around their room.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?"

"I can't Lori. I'm gonna take watch tonight."

"I thought Daryl was on watch tonight?"

"I told him he could take watch in the morning."

She nodded softly, climbing into bed, as she slipped beneath the blanket. Feeling the softness of the sheets beneath her bare feet, her legs, something she relished feeling again. Rick said nothing as he crossed the room, opening the door and slipping out into the hallway. His boots soft thudding along the floor, past Beths bedroom and down the stairs. 

Maggie was silent as she listened to the footsteps, becoming softer, and softer, until silence took over once more. Filling their home with the same dead silence slowly taking over everywhere beyond their home. Beth snuggled against her, drifting off to sleep, as her eyes stared up at the ceiling. Hazel green eyes staring at the gentle glow of moonlight seeping into the room. Crawling across the ceiling, and casting shadows over them both. Slowly, Maggie eased out from her sisters bed. Hand gently running over golden curls once more, before she eased out of her room. Fingers gently grasping onto the doorknob as she slipped out and closed the door behind her. Easing along, until she was downstairs, eyes searching for anyone. Her daddy, Rick, only to find silence there. Her hand grasped the doorknob ready to open the front door and venture out when she stopped hearing the sound of voices on the other side.

"Why'd you ask me here man?"

"I wanted to talk."

"We don't need to."

"We do."

"No man, we don't."

"Hershels farm, I get that. Okay? Everyones already been on my ass enough."

"That isn't what I need to talk to you about. I heard what really happened at the school. Was it to survive?"

"Yeah. One of us wasn't gonna make it out. It had to be him. One shot to the leg, Carl lives. Reality is... He had no business being here-There. Whatever."

"You don't think I would've done it?"

"No, man, I know you wouldn't have."

There was silence between them suddenly, as if Rick, and Shane were trying to figure out what to say to one another. What the other man was thinking.

"You don't think I can keep Lori or Carl safe?"

"I didn't say that."

"Or _my_ baby? Is it gonna have to be me too?"

"Rick, you can't just be the good guy and expect to live. Okay? Not anymore."

"I'm not the good guy anymore. To save Carl's life, I would've done anything-- anything. Now Lori says you're dangerous, but you're not gonna be dangerous. Not to us, not to me, not to this farm, not anymore. How about you look at me?"

Silence settled between them once more, as Maggie leaned, listening. Dangerous? Shane couldn't be here, her Daddy wouldn't have have that. _She_ wouldn't have that around her sister. Undoing everything she'd convinced her Daddy of believing. That their group was safe, that they'd help. One bad apple wasn't going to undo everything! Her thoughts fell away as she heard Ricks drawl filling the silence once more.

"You and Lori-- I get what happened. When I figured it out-- and I figured it out pretty quickly. I wanted to break your jaw, let you choke on your teeth. But I didn't. That wasn't weakness. It took everything. That is _my_ wife. That is _my_ son. That is _my_ unborn child. I will stay alive to keep them alive. You don't love her. You think you do, but you don't. Now the only way you and me keep on... Is that you accept everything I just said right here, right now, and we move forward with that understanding."

"When it started it was just-- It was a couple of weird stories on the news. Then-- then it was so quick. Everything-- It just happened.It just happened. Two weeks later, I'm in the hospital and there were people shooting people in the halls. They were shooting people, man, not walkers. Then the walkers came through. You know, I tried to get you out, I tried, but we weren't gonna make it. Man, there was no way and I knew it. But I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live, knowing-- But I had to. I didn't keep Lori and Carl alive, man. They kept _me_ alive. I want you to know that I didn't look at her before that. Brother, if I could take it all back, I would."

"That is my wife. That is my son. That is my child. If you're gonna be with us, you gotta follow my lead, you gotta trust me Shane. Can you do that?"

"Rick...."

"Shane, can you do that?"

"I can Brother."


	8. The Fall Of The Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home.
> 
> A new chance.
> 
> Somewhere they can rebuild and wait things out, hopefully until they can go back to the farm someday maybe.
> 
> But for now, it's just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, its been a while but the story continues.
> 
> I know this chapters shorter than most of them but, its been a while and I'm doing a bit of a time jump.
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoy this as much as you have.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Shes been roaming the farm for Hours. Looking for something to take her mind off all the bullshit that's happening lately. Babies, cheating, Shane acting crazy. It's not how she's used to living.

"Maggie, you okay?"

She smiles softly, seeing Beth standing there, flashlight held in her hand looking at her. 

"I'm fine," she says half truthful hoping her sister won't ask her whats bothering her.

"Daddy's looking all over for you."

"Tell him I'm just taking a walk."

Beth bites her lip softly, gazing at her. Soft blue eyes studying her for a moment before she clicks off her flashlight.

"Maggie, what's wrong?"

She opens her mouth when they hear the single shot in the distance.

"What's that?"

"Beth, take my hand."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The farm falls faster than she'd ever dreamed.

Overrun with those things every ones been calling Walkers.

People die.

People shes known for years.

Beth cries as they're tugged apart and end up in different cars.

She's hysterical crying as Glenn reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder and she can't help but hug him tightly.

"It'll be okay Maggie," he says in a soothing tone and somehow, she believes him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They find everyone else a few miles down the road.

Rick, Lori, Carl, Her Daddy, Beth, Daryl.

Shane's not there and she can see the looks exchanged between Rick and Lori and she knows he's dead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They make camp later that night and she sneaks off into the woods.

"Maggie."

She stops hearing Ricks voice behind her.

Flinging her arms around him as their lips press together before she's hugging him.

Feeling the stroke of his fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad you're here."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they find the prison.

A new home.

A new chance.

Somewhere they can rebuild and wait things out, hopefully until they can go back to the farm someday maybe.

But for now, it's just a dream.


	9. Safety Behind Walls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can hear the rain.
> 
> It's soft at first, but she can hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I thought we'd do another update to this.
> 
> Set against TWD Season 3 episode 4 Killer Within.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She can hear the rain.

It's soft at first, but she can hear it.

Beading down and hitting against the windows, the roof, in a place so big it echoes and fills the dead silence with some form of life again.

It's calming.

It's peaceful.

Something none of them have experienced since the farm fell right out from under them. 

She hears Beth cry sometimes.

Her Daddys soft words soothing her.

It was their home. Somewhere they'd felt so safe and then found that safety gone in an instant.

Her legs curl upwards against her chest, as she gives in and sheds the tears she's been holding back.

Sobbing quietly into her pillow.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later is when the alarm goes off.

Filling the silence all around them and surrounding them with walkers.

The tunnels are overrun.

But somehow, she manages to get Lori to safety in the boiler room.

When she starts screaming. Fingers grasping into one of the pipes fighting to stand upright.

"Lori, are you okay?"

She shakes her head. Dark locks shaking back and forth, and falling over her face in a curtain that hides the gritted teeth and eyes filled with pain. 

"I-I think the babies coming," she says, voice etched in a panic and grasping onto her stomach.

"On the floor," she says, without a second thought.

She's crying, lying there.

Hair splayed out under her head while she runs her hands over her stomach time and time again. Before her hands grasping her, slender fingers gripping _in_ to her flesh.

"Maggie, please. You-You have to do this."

"Lori, I can't please don't do this to me please."

She's crying harder now.

"If you don't me and the baby won't make it. Please, you have to do this Maggie."

Her eyes meet hers and they both know she won't survive this.

Won't survive and hold her baby for the first time.

She nods crying, before she does what she needs to do and Judith Grimes enters the world.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She comes out with Carl beside her.

Watching him staring blankly as he walks forward past his father and the others.

She's covered in blood.

 _Loris_ blood.

When she sees Rick looking at her. Blue eyes looking at the blood on her hands, and the newborn baby held in her arms.

"Where-Where is she?"

Her hand extends out as she starts sobbing again.

Crying because they both know the answer and then she watches him break down.

Watches the man she cares for shatter before her.

Before he gets up something different.

Something darker and grabs the axe before he heads back inside.


End file.
